1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel display technology, and in particular to a capacitive touch sensor device for a touch panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor device is typically integrated with a flat panel display device (such as an LCD, AMOLED or the like) to form a touch panel display. Touch panel displays are typically mounted on electronic devices, such as portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic books, projectors, mobile phones, and the like. The touch panel display is capable of conducting input functions by a finger, a stylus, a pen, or the like. Generally, touch panel displays are divided into resistive type, capacitive type, acoustic wave type, and optical type touch panel displays according to the sensing method applied, in which the capacitive touch panel display has gained an increasing amount of attention and popularity because it has good touch sensitivity and structural stability.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of an arrangement of sense electrodes for a conventional capacitive touch sensor device. The capacitive touch sensor device 100 typically includes a plurality of series of sense electrodes 101 and a plurality of series of sense electrodes 103 underlying the plurality of series of sense electrodes 101, in which each series of sense electrodes 101 is perpendicular to each series of sense electrodes 103 as viewed from a top-view perspective. Each series of sense electrodes 101 is connected to a connection line 101a and each series of sense electrodes 103 is connected to a connection line 103a. The connections lines 101a and 103a are disposed on a border region that is typically on two orthogonal sides of the sensor device 100, such that the series of sense electrodes 101 can be electrically connected to external circuits (not shown) by the connections lines 101a and 103a. 
For some touch panel displays, particularly those applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, it is desirable to minimize the width of the border region around the display to reduce dimensions thereof. The connection lines in the border region, however, are typically disposed on two orthogonal sides of the touch panel display, which fixes the width of the border region, making reduction of the dimensions of the border region very difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a touch sensor device, capable of reducing the width of the border region.